


Eyes

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kee?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Fili and Kili survive the BO5A but Fili loses his eyesight.

"Kee? Can’t see anything. Can’t see anything Kee. Kee?"

Fili hadn’t called Kili ‘Kee’ in decades, the young dwarrow realized as he fumbled for his elder brother’s hands.

"What’s wrong?" Fili frowned, his jaw working in confusion and frustration, "Why can’t I see?"

"KEE? I CAN’T SEE YOU."

"Don’t worry, Fee. I’ll be your eyes now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> *whispers* Comments would be amazing! I love you all!


End file.
